


Running Hot

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai helps Gojyo cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuchan_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/gifts).



> For the prompt: Damn Hot

Summer sucked ass.

Not that Gojyo liked freezing his balls off in the winter either – but dammit, there had to be a happy medium somewhere. Warm was better than cold most of the time, but when it was still hot enough at two in the morning to fry and egg on the roof of the house...well that just wasn’t okay anymore. It was too hot to even complain about being hot. All he could do was just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling bitchy as hell. He hadn’t been able to get a single minute of sleep. Next to him, Hakkai lapsed in and out, muttering in his momentary dreams.

Finally, Gojyo sat up, grumbling and raking the sweaty mess of his hair off his face. He had gone to bed naked, but now he even wanted to crawl out of his skin, just to see if bare muscle tissue would be cooler. He was sick of the sensation of having sweat all over him every minute of his life.

“Gojyo?” Warm fingers ran across his back, “Are you alright?”

He grunted in response, “Just damn hot.”

Hakkai laughed softly; the sound was a little unnerving in the darkness. “It’s quite unbearable, isn’t it?”

His fingers repeated their slow caress, creating a circuit, little lines of heat along Gojyo’s muscles, cutting pathways through the layer of sweat. The only thing that kept Gojyo from squirming away was that the touch was almost frictionless, and the fragile tickling sensation distracted him from how miserable he was.

“I swear, if the rest of the summer’s like this, I’m just gonna keel the fuck over.”

Hakkai hummed softly and his lips brushed Gojyo’s back, just below his shoulder blade. “I don’t think I can allow that.”

“I’ll do it when you’re not home, then you won’t be able to stop me.

A sudden stripe of fire cut across Gojyo’s back, wet heat that had him almost jumping to his feet, gasping. “Ha – Hakkai! What the fuck?”

“My apologies Gojyo,” Hakkai’s fingers teased the cooling stripe and Gojyo’s skin prickled. “Perhaps the heat has caused me to lose what is left of my sanity. I was trying to think of ways to cool you down. Disposing of your body in this heat would be most inconvenient you see.”

“Wouldn’t want you breaking a sweat digging my grave.”

Hakkai’s tongue felt like a burning coal as it slid over the planes of Gojyo’s back, tracing muscles, lines of ribs, and the concave on either side of his spine. Gojyo’s fingers wound in the thin cotton sheet and his breath shuddered out as his head spun from the contrast of hot and cold where Hakkai’s saliva had started to chill on his skin.

There was a tiny thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should have been at least a little bit disgusted; but then again, they had definitely done weirder things, and it wasn’t like Hakkai’s tongue hadn’t been on every inch of his body at some point. It just hadn’t ever been this...intense. He could tell by the silence, by the deliberate way that Hakkai’s tongue mapped his skin, that Hakkai was completely focused on what he was doing, in that scarily determined way that only he was capable of; and fuck, it was hot. It pulled Gojyo into his body, made him aware of every hair and pore and cell, of his nerves jangling against one another in tactile ecstasy.

He dropped his head forward, groaning softly, and watched his cock swell, throbbing and thick in his lap.

“Touch it,” Hakkai breathed against the side of his neck.

Gojyo choked back a sound that was probably a whimper, rubbing his tongue against the tacky, salty roof of his mouth, mimicking Hakkai’s tongue along the side of his neck unconsciously.

“Touch yourself Gojyo – go on.”

His hand shook, his palm was sweaty, but almost cool against the skin of his cock; he cradled it and breathed in slow, feeling the vein on the underside pulse with his heartbeat. Hakkai murmured approvingly, lips forming a tight seal on the skin of Gojyo’s shoulder, sucking until he could feel the pressure all the way down to the tips of his fingers.

“Slowly,” Hakkai coaxed, his voice breathless and damp against Gojyo’s skin.

Gojyo moaned softly, trying to stop the tremors in his shoulders with sheer force of will. “It’s too hot for this.”

“Hmm...”Hakkai answered, palm smoothing over Gojyo’s thigh, fingertips tapping his wrist, “but it feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck,” Gojyo swallowed hard, “yeah. Yeah okay, it feels fucking good.”

“Then why stop?”

The heat had definitely made Hakkai crazy. Gojyo figured it had probably made them both a little crazy, otherwise there was no reason for him to be sitting in the dark, fisting his cock while Hakkai sucked on the side of his neck and rubbed the wet end of his dick against the small of Gojyo’s back. Whenever Gojyo’s strokes got too fast, Hakkai would grip his wrist, slowing him, until Gojyo’s head was pounding and his whole awareness was narrowed down to the desperate ache in his balls and the tingling, throbbing sensation trapped at the head of his cock.

When he came, it was with a full-body shudder and a low groan of relief, long ribbons of white fluid slicking his fingers and spattering the floor in a mess that Hakkai would definitely cluck disapprovingly at, then make him clean up in the morning.

“Feeling better?”

“Haah...” Gojyo breathed out, shaking. His skin had broken out in goose-bumps, and though there was sweat running in to his eyes he did, in fact, feel better – cooler. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Glad I could help.” Hakkai lay back on the bed, stretching out. The sickening humidity and heat was wasting no time working its way back in to Gojyo’s pores, but he didn’t particularly care anymore.

“That’s it, huh?”

Hakkai made a sleepy, patient noise, and Gojyo turned to face him, touching his skin in the dark. He could see Hakkai’s cock standing tall, curved just slightly over his stomach, a bead of moisture running down the shaft.

“What else could there be? I would think it’s too hot for much else.”

“Please,” Gojyo huffed, “give me a little more credit, man. This heat hasn’t killed me yet.”

He bent his head forward and slowly licked the trickle of come from Hakkai’s cock.

-End-


End file.
